haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Eis und Feuer RPG
Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Rollenspiel Der amerikanische Verlag Green Ronin hatte die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt, als er 2008 den Schnellstarterdes Rollenspiels zur Romanserie A Song of Ice and Fire von G. R.R. Martin anlässlich des Free RPG Day veröffentlichte. Lange bevor die erste Staffel der TV-Serie für Furore sorgte, hatten Fans und Rollenspieler bereits die Möglichkeit, tiefer in die Welt des Kontinents Westeros abzutauchen. Der Mantikore Verlag veröffentlichte zur SPIEL 2013 in Essen die deutsche Version des Grundregelwerks, nachdem einige Monate zuvor ein deutscher Schnellstarter nebst großer Karte auf den Markt kam. Die Karte ist übrigens leider nicht Teil des Grundregelwerks. Wir wollen heute einen etwas tieferen Blick in das Regelwerk werfen. Die Spielwelt Westeros – von den eisigen Weiten im hohen Norden jenseits der Mauer bis hin zu den sandigen Ebenen von Dorne: Eine Welt, die vielen Fantasy-Kontinenten nicht unähnlich ist. Verschiedene Landstriche mit verschiedenen herrschenden Familien grenzen aneinander. Die Geschlechter führen Kriege, bilden Allianzen, verheiraten Töchter, nehmen Geiseln und streiten um Macht im Spiel der Throne. Eine Ausnahme jedoch gibt es im Vergleich zu den anderen Welten. Magie ist fast nicht existent. Wohl heißt es, dass Untote das Eis durchstreifen, angetrieben von dem Hass ihrer Herren auf alles Lebende, der Anderen. Drachen gab es das letzte Mal vor rund 150 Jahren. Manche Bewohner der nördlichen Länder sprechen von grünen Träumen, prophetischen Weissagungen. Aber gibt es Beweise? Nein. Nichts davon ist alltäglich und eher Aberglaube der einfachen Bevölkerung. Auch in der Romanserie tritt Magie erst spät auf den Plan und ist dort unmittelbar mit einer das Schicksal bestimmenden Ereignisserie gekoppelt. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer konzentriert sich auf das Schicksal der Machtbestrebungen verschiedener Adelsfamilien. Die Wirrungen, in die sie gestürzt werden, die Kriege, die ihre Intrigen auslösen, aber auch das schmerzvolle Schicksal einiger Geschlechter. Thematisch ist das Rollenspiel, wie die Bücher, zwischen Drama und Politik angesiedelt. Es sei jedoch angemerkt, dass Kriegsführung und physischer Konflikt auch zum Drama zugehörig sind. Es würde viel zu weit führen, die Spielwelt komplett im Regelwerk zu beschreiben. Daher ist der Abschnitt auch gerade neunzehn Seiten lang. Hier erfährt man das Wichtigste über die bedeutenden Familien, die Landstriche, ihre Bewohner und auch die Historie. Für den ersten Blick mag das hinreichend sein, ich halte jedoch mindestens die Serie, wenn nicht gar die Bücher und die Westeros-Wiki für lesenswert, will man Westeros richtig erleben und vermitteln. Es ist klar, dass man eine derart ausdefinierte Welt mit ihren sehr vielen feststehenden NSC-Rollen nicht in einem Grundregelwerk erfassen kann. Daher gibt es hierfür auch keine Minuspunkte. Für die Kenner der Welt: Das Rollenspiel steigt zu der Zeit ein, als Robert Baratheon noch auf seinem Thron sitzt und Jon Arryn versucht, mit ihm wegen etwas zu reden. Also kurz vor der Serie und vor den Romanen. Die Regeln Würfeln und behalten – andernorts auch Roll&Keep genannt – definiert die Kernmechanik des Regelwerks. Nach einer Aktion, die einer Prüfung würdig wäre, wie das Vorbeischleichen an einer Wache oder das Aufspringen auf ein vorbeitrabendes Pferd, wird die Schwierigkeit festgelegt und gegen diese gewürfelt. Es wird immer eine Anzahl von W6, die der zu testenden Fertigkeit entspricht, gewürfelt. Dazu kommen Bonuswürfel durch Spezialisierungen. Es wird immer eine Anzahl von Würfeln gleich der Fertigkeit behalten. Droana will auf ein Pferd aufspringen, welches ihr entgegen reitet. Sie hat Umgang mit Tieren 4 und die Spezialisierung Reiten auf 2. Sie würfelt 4+2, also sechs Würfel, und behält die vier besten. Sie rechnet die Augen dieser vier besten Würfel zusammen und muss damit die vorgegebene Schwierigkeit erreichen oder übertreffen Veränderungen der Situation rufen Boni oder Mali auf den erwürfelten Gesamtwert ins Spiel – es gibt jedoch auch Strafwürfel. Jeder Strafwürfel negiert einen bereits geworfenen Würfel! Schwierigkeitsgrade rangieren von Automatisch (0) bis zu Heldenhaft (21+). Die häufigste Schwierigkeit wird mit Fordernd (9) anzutreffen sein. Schwierigkeiten, Gegner zu treffen oder in einer Intrige zu beeinflussen, werden durch dessen Verteidigungswerte festgelegt (s.u.) Während solche Proben, aktiv genannt, häufig vorkommen, wird es auch Momente geben, in denen passive Proben wichtig sind. Hier kommt auch eine Art Verteidigungswert zum Tragen, jedoch wird dieser aus dem vierfachen der entgegengesetzten Fertigkeit ermittelt. Ayun schleicht sich an einer Wache vorbei. Die Wache hat Aufmerksamkeit 3. Ayun hat Verstohlenheit 3 mit der Spezialisierung Schleichen 1. Mit vier Würfeln, von denen sie drei behalten darf, muss sie eine 12 erreichen (das Vierfache der Aufmerksamkeit 3 der Wache). Den letzten Bestandteil bilden Wettstreitproben. Würde die Wache aktiv nach Ayun suchen, würde sie würfeln und ebenso Ayun. Der höhere Wert gewinnt. Werden Mindestwürfe um eine bestimmte Menge von Augen übertroffen, greifen sogenannte Erfolgsgrade. Diese können in Zusatzeffekte umgewandelt werden: Ein einfacherer Weg, eine sich eröffnende Möglichkeit, et cetera. Im Kampf werden Erfolgsgrade zu Schadensmultiplikatoren. Der Intrige, dem wohl wichtigsten Bestandteil von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, ist ein ganzes Kapitel gewidmet. Hier wird erklärt, was eine Intrige in Bezug auf das Rollenspiel ist. Diese kann von einer einfachen Überzeugung bis hin zu einer komplexen, mehrschichtigen Machenschaft gehen. Hier findet sich auch eine Spielmechanik, die gut in das vorher vermittelte Würfelsystem passt. Diese hilft nicht nur erfahrenen Darstellern, die Effekte ihrer Aktionen zu bemessen, sondern auch Neulingen, die sich mehr auf das Würfeln verlassen wollen, anstelle Szenen begleitend auszuspielen. Während Lebenspunkte, hier Gesundheit, im Kampf von Bedeutung sind, nimmt die Gelassenheit die gleiche Rolle bei Intrigen ein. Das Spiel agiert also mit zwei Messbechern, wenn es um das Befinden der Charaktere geht. Schadensverursachend bei der Gelassenheit ist der Einfluss des Kontrahenten, also quasi dessen Intrigenattacke. Schützend ist ein weiterer Verteidigungswert, die Intrigenverteidigung. Ich tue mich immer etwas schwer bei runtergewürfelten sozialen Interaktionen, muss aber anerkennen, dass die Fähigkeiten des Spielers ungleich derer des Charakters sind. Nur weil der Spieler eines Ritters ein begnadeter Rhetoriker ist, muss es eben jener besagte Ritter noch lange nicht sein. Ich habe dieses Kapitel mehrfach gelesen und auch Testszenen gespielt und bin sehr überzeugt davon. Die Kombination aus Ausspielen und Nachwürfeln wird hier zielführend sein. Im Kampf werden aktive Proben gegen die Verteidigungswerte der Feinde gewürfelt. Diese können je nach Situation auch modifiziert werden. Unter anderem hat die Szenerie Einfluss. Während die Gesundheit nur ein Wert ist, der aussagt, wie stark man angeschlagen oder erschöpft ist, können Verletzungen und Wunden aufgenommen werden, um zu verhindern, dass die Gesundheit auf Null sinkt. Verletzungen und Wunden heilen schwer, heben aber den Schaden eines Angriffs auf oder reduzieren diesen. Schön ist, dass allen Waffen spezielle Manöver zugeteilt sind, die in besonderen Aktionen benutzt werden können. Wird der physische Kampf eine Nummer größer angegangen, wird eine Schlacht daraus. Auch in der Kriegsführung findet das gleiche Würfelsystem wie zuvor Anwendung, skaliert jedoch weit größer. Interessant ist die Option, über Spotlights direkt ins Gefecht zu zoomen und den eigenen Charakter einer Hundertschaft gegenüber treten zu lassen. Ebenfalls werden Regeln für das Tjosten und den Buhurt, wie auch für anderes, im Kampf-Kapitel zur Verfügung gestellt. Denn wer ein echter Ser sein will, der scheut den Lanzengang nicht! Mir gefällt, wie nahtlos das Regelwerk ineinander greift und verschiedene Facetten des Spiels gleichermaßen gut abhandelt. Zugegeben – man wird etwas brauchen, bis man die ganzen Modifikatoren und Detailmechanismen verinnerlicht hat. Aber wie auch in jedem anderen Rollenspiel wird man da hineinwachsen. Charaktererschaffung Die Charaktererschaffung verläuft punktebasiert. Das System kennt nur Fertigkeiten, jedoch keine Attribute. Da wir uns in einem Spiel befinden, welches sich auf Intrigen und Politik konzentriert, aber auch auf höfische Verwicklungen, ist die erste Quasi-Fertigkeit, die wir auswählen oder auswürfeln können, das Alter. Dieses rangiert vom Säugling bis zum Greis und hat Auswirkungen auf den restlichen Prozess. Direkt danach folgt die Auswahl des Status‘. Jedes Haus hat abhängig von seiner Gestaltung (s.u.) eine gewisse Anzahl an Posten pro Statusstufe zu vergeben. Ein hoher Status hat viele Möglichkeiten, aber auch einige Nachteile (man wird eher erkannt, es lasten höhere Erwartungen auf einem, etc.). Auch wenn das Rollenspiel keine Klassen im herkömmlichen Sinn kennt, hilft es uns doch, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen – hier bestimmen wir unsere Rolle. Sind wir eher ein höfischer Günstling, ein Soldat oder ein Schuft? Die wenigen vorgeschlagenen Rollen werden mit vorgeschlagenen Fertigkeiten hinterlegt. Wer es nun dem Zufall überlassen möchte, kann seine Historie mit einigen Würfelwürfen auskleiden. Dazu gehören wichtige Ereignisse, aber auch eher psychologische Züge, wie Motivationen, Ziele, Laster und Tugenden. Danach geht es aber ans Eingemachte. Aus einem Pool von Punkten können wir Fertigkeiten kaufen, die in einem bestimmten Verhältnis erworben werden. Aus einem weiteren Pool können wir den Fertigkeiten Spezialisierungen zuweisen (s.o. – Regeln). Schicksalspunkte – Wildcards im Spiel – werden zugeteilt. Diese können benutzt werden, um Vorteile zu kaufen oder im laufenden Spiel Situationen zu ändern. In meinen Augen ist das heutzutage ein obligatorischer Teil jedes modernen Rollenspiel-Systems. Wer Vorteile hat, hat auch Nachteile und Makel. Auch diese können erwählt werden und markieren das Ende der eigentlichen Erschaffung. Was nun folgt, ist die Ermittlung des monetären Besitzes, der sich in Waren umtauschen lässt, wie auch die Errechnung einiger abgeleiteter Werte. Dazu gehören die weiter oben genannten Verteidigungswerte. Abenteuer in Westeros werden auf dreierlei Arten belohnt: Mit Geld, Erfahrung und Ruhm. Während der Anwendungszweck von Geld recht offensichtlich ist, dient Erfahrung dem Verbessern der eigenen Spielwerte. Ruhm jedoch ist der Ruhm des eigenen Hauses. Des was? Ja, des eigenen Hauses. Natürlich kann man eine Bande von Gesetzeslosen spielen und dabei einen Söldner aus Tyros, einen Wildling, den der Schnee über die Mauer gespült hat und einen gesetzlich gesuchten Schönling vom Haus der Rosen spielen – aber das will das Spiel eigentlich nicht. Was es möchte, ist dass die Spieler sich ein Haus erschaffen. Ein ausgeklügeltes System ermittelt durch mehrere Würfelwürfe, was das Haus ausmacht. Dazu gehört dessen Besitz, die Region, in der es liegt, der Lord, dem es dient, die Truppen, über die es verfügt, wie gut das Recht gewahrt wird und so weiter und so fort. Mit den Würfelwürfen werden Punktepools ermittelt, die ihrerseits wieder in einem Baukastensystem dem Kauf von Dingen dienen. Fünfzig Bogenschützen da, ein befestigter Turm dort, eine sanft abfallende Küste hier. Gekrönt wird dieses System durch die Festlegung eines Hausmottos und die Erschaffung des Wappens. Dieses kann bestimmt werden oder erwürfelt. Gut gefällt mir hier, dass ein kleiner Exkurs in die echte Heraldik auch sicherstellt, dass das Wappen echt wirkt. Die Häuser sind keinesfalls mit den Lennisters oder den Starks vergleichbar. Viel eher sind es Vasallen der Vasallen, also beispielsweise ein Vasallenhaus von Haus Florent, welches seinerseits wieder ein Vasall der Tyrells ist. Der Prozess kann sehr zeitraubend sein, aber belohnt die Anstrengungen der Spieler. Denn die Erschaffung eines eigenen Hauses, in dem auch viel erzählerisch festgelegt wird, was zuvor durch Punkte gekauft wurde, wird sicher einen ganzen Abend füllen – wenn nicht mehr. Der große Vorteil eines solchen Vorgehens ist die Schaffung einer gemeinsamen Identität. Eine lange Gruppenzusammenführung entfällt also nahezu vollkommen. Spielbarkeit aus Spielleitersicht Der gute Aufbau des Regelwerkes hilft an vielen Stellen bei der ersten Lektüre als Spielleiter. Die Regeln sind schnell verinnerlicht und Spezialregeln von z.B. bestimmten Waffenmanövern muss man auch als SL erst am Spieltisch wirklich lernen. Dennoch fehlt eine konzentrierte Übersicht, wie man sie beispielsweise in einem SL-Schirm finden würde. Folgt man allerdings den einschlägigen Newsmeldungen, erfährt man, dass ein solcher kurz vor der Produktion steht. Ein großes Manko, das aber das Spiel an sich nicht alleine beheben kann, ist der tiefe Spalt zwischen dem Detailreichtum der Romane und TV-Serie und dem, was man im Regelwerk über Westeros erfährt. Auf der anderen Seite nehme ich an, dass nur sehr wenige Spieler das System spielen werden, ohne zumindest das Grundsetting zu kennen. Und – auch beachtenswert – nicht jeder möchte einfach entlang der Handlung spielen, sondern sehr viele Spieler wollen ihre eigenen Abenteuer erleben. Was passierte mit den Boten, die Robb Stark zu Karhold Castle geschickt hat? Aus solchen nicht weiter in den Romanen behandelten Seitensträngen können hier ganze Kampagnen zum Leben erwachen lassen. Gut gefällt mir besonders, dass beliebte Verlockungen des SL-Daseins angesprochen werden. Dazu gehört der Tod von Spielercharakteren, Skriptimmunität, Gewalttätigkeit und Sex. Anhand von Beispielen von Charakteren aus den Büchern wird ein SL Stück für Stück an das Gefühl herangeführt, welches nötig ist, um das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Rollenspiel zu spielen. Im Erzählerkapitel werden viele andere Facetten der Spielwelt angesprochen, wie z.B. das Spiel in den Freien Städten jenseits der Meerenge verläuft, der Wiedergänger als Gegner, wilde Kreaturen und vieles mehr. Abschließend bekommt ein SL noch zwei Abenteuer geliefert: Die Reise nach Königsmund und Gefahr in Königsmund. Beide sind zwar linear, bieten aber auch genug Informationen, falls die SC vom designierten Weg abweichen wollen und bringen eine Fülle von Informationen über den kleinen Ausschnitt der Spielwelt mit sich. Auch ein Namensgenerator gehört dazu – den natürlich auch Spieler benutzen können. Manche Kritiker sagen, dass die Abenteuer lieblos sein sollen – ich sehe das anders. Sie sind nicht sonderlich komplex, das ist wahr, aber sie geben einen guten Einblick in die Funktionsweise des Systems. Das Schlachtensystem wird darin nicht beleuchtet – aber das ist auch keine Aufgabe für Einsteigercharaktere. Spielbarkeit aus Spielersicht Für Spieler zeigt sich das System in einem leichten Gewand mit schnell zu erlernenden Basisregeln. Wie immer gilt hier jedoch: „Leicht zu lernen, schwer zu meistern“ Das ist vielen Systemen innewohnend und so erwartet uns hier also nichts Neues. Die Hauserschaffung liegt komplett in Händen der Spieler – was mir sehr gut gefällt. Und für die ganz Faulen, oder jene ohne Zeit, gibt es auch sechs vorgefertigte Charaktere, die nach eigenem Belieben ausdefiniert werden können. Ja, das Intrigensystem ist komplex und bedarf einiger Übung, wenn es darum geht, wann was ausgespielt wird und wie darauf folgend gewürfelt wird. Und es ist dem Fokus des Systems so eigen, dass ich empfehle, anfangs sogar das Überreden einer Wache damit zu regeln – bis es sitzt. Zum Glück gibt es hier eine Regel, die statusabhängig regelt, dass soziale Interaktionen sofort gelingen. Ich für meinen Teil würde mich freuen, als Spieler in Westeros einzutauchen, sehe aber das Damoklesschwert des ewigen Spielleiters wieder über meinem Kopf pendeln. Schade! Und dabei pocht mein Herz gerade so stark für einen hochtrabenden Günstling mit peitschenscharfer Zunge aus den Flusslanden. Preis-/Leistungsverhältnis Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Rollenspiel ist ein wirklich hübsch anzusehendes Regelwerk mit funktionalem Index, gutem Aufbau und übersichtlicher Struktur. Dazu ist es ein Hardcover in Vollfarbe und beinhaltet alle Regeln, die man benötigt. Sogar exotischere Themen werden angesprochen. Ist beabsichtigt, dass das Rollenspiel den Metaplot der Romane begleitet, fehlt allerdings auf lange Sicht etwas zu Magie. Alles andere kann nur Hintergrund oder Spezialregel sein. Die wertige – ich will sie liebevoll als solche bezeichnen – Schwarte wird dem Preis von 49,95 EUR vollkommen gerecht. Preise von 40-50 EUR sind nicht unüblich, wenn es um Grundregelwerke geht. Alles in bester Ordnung an dieser Stelle. Spielbericht Ein Testabend fand nicht statt, wir erwürfelten jedoch schon mal unser Haus. Zu geeigneter Zeit werden wir auch hier eine kleine Kampagne beginnen und unsere Leser auf dem Laufenden halten. Erscheinungsbild Schick, schick, schick und nochmals schick! Anders kann ich es nicht sagen. Artwork und Illustrationen fügen sich gut in das Gesamtbild ein. Immer wieder werden Zitate der Akteure aus den Romanen genannt, abgesetzt in einer kleinen Box. Textwände kommen nicht vor, überall finden sich kleine optische Gimmicks, die das Leseerlebnis angenehm machen. Vor allem eines ist attraktiv: Das gesamte Hardcover ist in Vollfarbe gehalten und macht somit einen hochwertigen Eindruck. Dass auch ein Lesebändchen Teil der Ausstattung ist, ist ein letzter kleiner Pluspunkt. Das Lektorat hat im Übrigen ordentliche Arbeit geleistet – das kenne ich auch anders. Ja, es gibt minimale Fehler-Überbleibsel, aber diese fallen nicht weiter ins Gewicht. Wenn ich bedenke, dass wir auf der SPIEL erfahren haben, dass die Endphase der Produktion doch etwas hektisch war, ziehe ich meinen Hut vor dem Team. Publikationen Das Lied von Eis und Feuer -- Schnellstartregeln Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Hauptregelwerk Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Kampagnenführer Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Der Chronikstarter Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Die Nachtwache Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Dragon’s Hoard Das Lied von Eis und Feuer – Erzähler Set Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Rollenspielfigur Kategorie:Rollenspielort Kategorie:Rollenspielhaus Kategorie:Eis und Feuer RPG